Fifty Shades of Grayson
by Mariedoug
Summary: When Korianna Anders goes to an interview for her friend, she meets the famous Dick Grayson. Behind his cool and collected persona, Dick Grayson is a mess. Can Kori save him, or is it too late? DISCLAIMER. Some Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy references.


When I look in the mirror, I see auburn hair, green eyes and tan skin. How boring. I look down at my mundane outfit, brown skirt that reaches to my knees, a white blouse, and a gray sweater. In the background, I can her my roommate and friend Rachel coughing.

Rachel's pretty even when she's sick. Her black hair, up in a messy bun, makes her eyes look almost purple. At moments, I envy her.

"Okay Kor, to you have everything you need for the interview?" She asks me in a nasal voice.

"Yes. Notes, check. Tape recorder, check. Smile on my face, check." I say to her sarcastically. She smiles at me then breaks out into a fit of coughing. "Before I leave, there is soup in the fridge and the meds are on the counter." I say to her even though she's half asleep already. As I walk out of our dorm room I take a glimpse of the notes. So I'm interviewing Richard Grayson. Rachel said it took her months to get this interview. It's a three hour drive from Jump City to Gotham. Probably longer when it comes to my car Silky.

When I drive up to Wayne Enterprise, it's huge! When I walk to the front desk, a blonde girl greets me. Her smile slowly turns into a snarl. I read her name tag, Kitten.

"Hello Kitten, I'm Korianna Anders, in for my friend Rachel Roth for an interview." I say with a sweet smile. "Like okay. It at like the top floor. The elevator is like over there." She replies back slapping bubblegum in her mouth.

"Okay..." I reply and walk away slowly. Once I get to the top I am met by two more blondes. Hmmm, interesting. "Hello, you must be Korianna. Mr. Grayson will see you in a moment, would you like something to drink?" The tallest of the blondes says to me. Much nicer than Kitten.

"Water would be fine." I say and walk towards the seating area. When I am handed my water a man steps out laughing and walks towards the elevator.

"Mr. Grayson will see you now." I stand and straighten my clothes. Maybe I should have token something from Rachel. I walk into a very spacious office. One wall, behind the desk, is all made of glass, showing all of Gotham. Oddly this place makes me shiver. It takes me awhile to realize I have been staring at him this whole time. I blush and look at my feet.

"Hello Ms. Roth. It's ni-"

"I'm sorry I'm not Rachel, I mean, Ms. Roth. I'm Kori, I mean, Korianna Anders. She couldn't make it so I'm here." I'm a stuttering mess right now.

"Of course..." He murmurs and smirks at me. I probably look like a tomatoes. He motions me to sit and I finally get a good look at him. Holy Shit! If I wasn't sitting, my legs would have given out. Talk about tall dark and handsome. And his eyes, bluer than a summers day and the water in the Caribbean. I blink three times to focus on the interview.

I press the tape recorder and begin. "What drove you into become what you are now?" I ask, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I was the heir to Wayne Enterprise. I was kinda forced." He comments. One sculptured eyebrow risen.

"Um, tell me about your family." I reply.

"Well as you know, I'm adopted. I have two other adopted siblings. My younger brother Gar and older brother Jason. My parents, Bruce and Selena." He says seriously.

"Okay. What is your greatest achievement?"

"My individual projects. Most importantly to adoption agencies for kids who weren't as luck as I am." He says somberly. My heart breaks for him.

"Is it true that your a man whore?" I say it before I know what I'm saying. I gape at him with my mouth open and my eyes widened. Not very attractive. "Oh shit. I mean darn it. I just read it off the card I'm sorry..." Yep I probably look like a tomato. I hear his deep chuckle

"That's what people think right. No need to apologize. Your more shocked than I am." He says smirking. I don't like that smirk. "Tell me about yourself Korianna." He says to me abruptly.

"It's not my interview that we are having. I'm supposed to ask the questions." I say this time with my eyebrow risen.

"Sir, you have a meeting in ten." Blonde number two says.

"I think I have enough for Rachel, I mean, Ms. Roth." I say packing my stuff up.

"It was very nice meeting you Korianna I hope I will see you soon." He says as I walk into the elevator.

"You too, Richard."


End file.
